


Deberíamos dejar de huir

by VanimaSpot



Series: Crossovers [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fake Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanimaSpot/pseuds/VanimaSpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y John vuelven a Baker Street luego de ir a comer, lo que no esperaban era encontrarse con un hombre que debería estar varios metros bajo tierra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deberíamos dejar de huir

Ambos hombres caminaban por Baker Street, en dirección a su departamento. Era tarde, alrededor de las 9 de la noche. Habían decidido pasar a comer a Angelo´s luego de resolver un caso. John logró que Sherlock comiera algo. Un gran logro para él. 

-¡Y la cara de Anderson! Lástima que no tenía una cámara-reía John

-Podría pedirle a Mycroft el video-sugirió Sherlock- Había algunas cámaras por el lugar. 

Riendo por lo que sucedió en ese día, entraron al apartamento. John fue el último en entrar. Cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras, el timbre sonó. 

-¿Quién será a esta hora?-preguntó en voz alta John volviendo a la puerta.

Sherlock se quedó en la mitad de la escalera, esperando a ver quien estaba tras la puerta. Aunque estaba oscuro, Sherlock pudo notar como John se tensaba al ver al hombre al otro lado. Este era de más de cuarenta años, vestía un traje entero, traía una sombrilla y unos lentes. Lo único extraño que traía el hombre era un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo. 

-Harry. ¿A qué se debe esta visita desde la tumba?- la pregunta sonó más como una acusación y el tono del doctor era muy neutro para el gusto de Sherlock.

El detective bajó las gradas, buscando acercarse a la puerta, mientras los dos hombres hablaban. 

-Busco a Eggsy.- respondió el hombre viendo hacia el suelo y luego a John.

-Él no está aquí.

Apenas John dijo esto, se escuchó un ruido escaleras arriba. Harry hizo a pasar y buscar el creador del sonido pero una mano en el pecho lo detuvo. John lo miró de manera severa y se colocó firme frente a él.

-Se que puedes contra mí, pero no creo que ahora sea una buena idea-ahora el tono de John era más enojado- Así que largo de aquí, yo me encargo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo por unos segundos. Harry suspiró resignado y salió del lugar. John esperó a que este se marchara para poder cerrar la puerta. El doctor se quedó un momento sosteniendo la puerta, o más bien al contrario. Tomó aire y dio la vuelta. Sherlock logró ver el rostro de John y recordó esa vez, cuando él volvió. John tenía esa misma mirada justo ahora. El detective se hizo para atrás, evitando algún golpe por parte del rubio. Ante esto, la mirada de John se suavizó. 

-¿Quién era ese?-preguntó Sherlock.

-Un hombre que debería estar bajo tierra.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta era su cita número 15 del año con Ella. Casi un año después de aquel día frente al hospital. Le dolía estar ahí. Le dolía hablar de lo que había sucedido. Por eso no lo hacía y eso le frustraba a Ella a veces. Al menos ese día iba a ser diferente.

-Dime John, ¿volviste a escribir en tú blog?-preguntó la mujer sentada al frente.

-No. No se me ocurre que escribir- respondió, sin dejar de ver la ventana.

Todo afuera estaba oscuro. El doctor era el último paciente de ese día para Ella. O eso pensaba ella. Se escuchó una puerta abriéndose, la de la sala de espera. Era raro, porque en esos momentos solo estaban ellos dos y la puerta debía estar cerrada. Al momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a dos hombres.

-¡Ella!-gritó el más joven, que prácticamente arrastraba al otro hombre.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, justo al frente de la mujer. John no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a ambos hombres. Aunque estos vestían trajes enteros, pudo notar como ambos estaban sucios y con algunos rasguños. Se acercó al hombre mayor que estaba completamente acostado en el suelo. Este tenía una cortada en la mejilla y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco. John dio unas cuantas órdenes y al cabo de diez minutos logró atender al hombre. 

-Al parecer tiene una contusión-dijo en voz alta-¿Con que lo golpearon?

El joven lo miró, luego a Ella y al hombre en el suelo. 

-Con un bate de beisbol-susurró-Fue mi culpa.

-No pasa nada. Los dos están a salvo-dijo la mujer, colocando una mano en el hombro del chico.

-¿De verdad no es necesario que llamemos una ambulancia?-preguntó el doctor luego de unos minutos. 

-No. Está bien. Tenemos doctores propios- dijo el chico- Ya vienen en camino.

Mientras esperaban John se presentó. Al parecer el chico era Eggsy y el otro hombre Harry. Ambos venían de camino de una fiesta y alguien los atacó. Lograron escapar, pero buscaron un lugar seguro. El cual resultó ser el consultorio de Ella, quien conocía a Eggsy desde antes. El chico parecía convincente en lo que decía, pero John sabía que había algo más. No presionó mucho.

-Si necesitan ayuda en algo…-John le tendió una hoja al joven-… no dudes en llamar. 

Eggsy le agradeció. Al momento llegaron por ellos y los sacaron de ahí. John se despidió de Eggsy y cuando ya todos se habían ido se despidió de Ella. Caminó por las calles solitarias de Londres, pensando en lo que había pasado.

Al siguiente día Ella lo llamó, había dejado su bastón en el consultorio. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La siguiente semana no fue gran cosa. Alguna que otra gripe y migrañas. Nada interesante. John volvió a usar el bastón. La adrenalina ya la había drenado del todo desde ese día donde Ella. Volvió a su vida normal de doctor. Revisó a un paciente y llamó al siguiente. 

-Así que aquí es donde trabaja-dijo una voz desde la entrada.

John levantó su vista y vio a Eggsy en la entrada, con una niña en brazos. John le sonrió y lo saludó. El chico hizo lo mismo y entró, presentó a su hermana y pidió que la revisara. Otra gripe. 

-Sabes, encontré tú blog. 

John lo vio levantando una ceja. 

-Me parece interesante. De igual manera, lamento la pérdida.- Eggsy le sonrió cuando dijo esto.

-Está bien. Ya ha pasado un tiempo-John le intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró, así que se quedó serio. 

Ambos se despidieron luego de un rato. John envió a ambos chicos a su casa con una paleta. Había algo en Eggsy que no lograba entender. Algo que le decía "peligro" pero no sabía que era. Si Sherlock estuviera ahí, el ya sabría que era. Pero él no estaba, así que lo dejó así. 

Eggsy volvió varias veces a la clínica. A veces venía con su hermana o él solo. Cada vez que venía se sentaban a hablar. Entre más hablaban, más interesante era el chico y la palabra "peligroso" era más evidente. En tan poco tiempo, ambos lograron tener una conexión. John sentía que podía confiar su vida a Eggsy y al parecer, Eggsy también pensaba lo mismo. Y así el doctor conoció lo que era Kingsman. 

-Me di cuenta que más de una vez Arthur quiso que Sherlock ayudara a Kingsman-contaba Eggsy, mientras John vendaba una cortada en su mano derecha- Hasta quisieron que fuera uno de nosotros. 

-E imagino que él se negó. A ambas ideas. No le gustaba trabajar para nadie-rió John, recordando lo terco que era su amigo. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para el día V, John recibió la llamada de una chica algo alterada. Roxy, la chica, le explicó la situación rápidamente. Luego John sabría exactamente qué había pasado ese día, cuando Eggsy le dijera. Cuando este se desmoronara y llorara en sus brazos contándole como murió Harry. 

-Busca un lugar seguro, lejos de todo los celulares con ese maldito chip- decía la chica por el teléfono- Si puedes avisa a todos los que conozcas. Mantenlos a salvo. 

-Muy bien. Gracias Roxy-dijo el doctor para luego colgar.

No tuvo que llamar a Mycroft. Este ya tenía un auto esperando por él afuera del departamento. La señora Hudson, Lestrade y Molly ya estaban en la casa de seguridad cuando él llegó. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue sentarse a esperar que todo saliera bien. Mycroft se encargó de algunos políticos y personas importantes para Londres, los cuales no estaban del lado de Valentine. 

Los estresantes minutos de espera fueron terminados con una llamada. John saltó de su asiento al reconocer el número de Eggsy. Gracias a Dios su teléfono no tenía ese estúpido chip y pudo hablar con el chico. Ambos lograron respirar con tranquilidad al final de la llamada. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Entonces volvió?

Eggsy y John estaba en una cafetería, la favorita de ambos. Habían pasado seis meses desde Valentine, varias conversaciones desgarradoras, litros de lágrimas y pesadillas a las tres de la madrugada. 

-Sí.

-¿Y piensas volver a resolver crímenes con él?

-Yo… no… no lo sé.

Cada uno sorbió su café. Cambiaron de tema rápidamente. Luego de varias risas, verdaderas eso sí, se despidieron. Cada uno por su camino, uno que se va a cruzar muchas veces más. Y que se cruzará de nuevo con otros. Con caminos que se consideraban perdidos. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

John decidió contarle a Sherlock todo lo que sabía después. Primero tenía que encargarse de otro asunto más importante. El doctor subió las escaleras, seguido del detective. Al entrar a la sala se encontraron con un chico viendo por la ventana. 

-Eggsy- llamó John de manera suave.

El chico se volteó, dejando ver un rostro lleno de tristeza. John se acercó al chico y este no lo pensó dos veces y se tiró a abrazarlo. El rubio estaba esperando esto. Lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó que el chico sollozara en sus brazos. Detrás de ellos el detective no sabía qué hacer, lo único que podía era ser espectador. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el chico se adelantó.

-Todos sabían. Merlín sabía-las palabras salían entrecortadas- Hasta Roxy sabía. 

El doctor lo único que hacía era abrazar al chico y escuchar lo que decía, de vez en cuando diciéndole algo alentador. Mientras Eggsy hablaba, John levantó su mirada y vio frente a él un espejo. Frunció el ceño, no recordaba haberlo movido de su lugar. En este vio reflejado a Sherlock, quien lo veía fijamente. Tantas preguntas cruzaban su rostro. John sabía algunas de ellas, pero quería saberlas todas. 

-¿Cómo lo lograste?-preguntó el joven llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿Perdón?-dijo John al momento en que Eggsy lo soltaba y lo miraba a la cara.

-¿Cómo lograste superar que él no estaba muerto?-el chico señaló a Sherlock con la cabeza.  
John no se movió. Solo levantó la vista y vio el reflejo del otro hombre en el espejo. Sonrió levemente y habló sin dejar de ver a Sherlock.

-Fue muy difícil al inicio. Pensé que todo era un sueño. Algunas veces pensé que era una pesadilla. Otras veces pensaba que era un milagro. A mí también me mintieron. Ellos me veían sufrir, caer y arrastrarme por la vida y aún así no me dijeron la verdad. Dolió y mucho- Sherlock se veía triste y un poco apenado- Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que todo eso tenía un motivo. Que aunque tratara no podía evitar que sufriéramos. Que lo hizo por amor. Él tuvo que esconderse, hacer que otros mintieran para mantenernos a salvo. No quería vernos sufrir. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que al final lo perdonaríamos. 

John le sonrió a Sherlock y luego miró a Eggsy. Las lágrimas habían terminado hace un buen rato. Ahora solo quedaban rastros de ellas. El chico le sonrió también, se apartó y se limpió el rostro con el suéter que tenía. 

-Sabes creo que debería dejar de huir-dijo Eggsy, mientras miraba a John y luego a Sherlock- Y creo que tú también deberías hacerlo. 

Eggsy abrazó otra vez a John, pero de manera rápida, para luego salir del lugar. El rubio lo siguió con la mirada hasta la entrada, para luego ver a Sherlock. 

-Creo que lo haré. 

 

Fin.


End file.
